This grant application requests operational support for a comprehensive Cancer Research Center. Phase I planning for this Center was begun in 1968 and was supported by a grant from the National Cancer Institute. Achievements during the Phase I period were the demonstration of the feasibility of this project and the formal adoption of the Cancer Center as a University objective. A Phase II planning grant was funded in 1971 and permitted the establishment and functioning of a cancer research entity. Architectural and administrative planning was continued. This Phase III application requests partial support for construction and operational costs for this center. The center will be a multidisciplinary activity in which basic and clinical scientists will work together on clinically important research problems. The "interface" area between the basic and clinical disciplines will be the area of primary emphasis. The center will serve as a site where research discoveries can be incorporated into superior patient care. The education of students, house staff, and graduate physicians will be stressed. A strong community tie-in has already been begun and will continue to be emphasized in the future. A major private fund raising effort under the Lombardi aegis is underway and will be a continuing source of operational support.